In recent years, since there is a problem that a temperature of a permanent magnet and a temperature of a coil rise in a hybrid vehicle or an EV vehicle using a rotary electric machine as a driving source, resulting in greatly affecting performance of the rotary electric machine, a technique for efficiently cooling the permanent magnet and the coil has been proposed.
In a driving system disclosed in patent literature 1, a refrigerant scraped up by a gear, the refrigerant is supplied from the catch tank to a permanent magnet and a coil through a refrigerant passage formed inside an end face plate. Further, when the refrigerant is supplied to the refrigerant passage formed inside the end face plate, the refrigerant is supplied to a supply port of the end face plate from a cutout portion which is formed in a flange portion of a rotor shaft supporting the end face plate.
In a rotary electric machine disclosed in patent literature 2, a refrigerant discharging device is disposed outside an end face plate, a refrigerant passing through a refrigerant flow passage in a rotor shaft by a discharge pressure of an oil pump is supplied to the refrigerant discharging device through a refrigerant discharging hole of the end face plate, and the refrigerant is supplied to a coil from the refrigerant discharging device.